


My Best Friend

by Witchy1ness



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets injured on a bust, and members of his family reflects on the influence he's had in their lives as they wait for news at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to take the plunge! I've been writing fanfiction for years (and reading it for even longer) and I decided it was high time I got around to posting some of it. Most of what I'll be posting initially is rather old, but I'm still proud of each of them. This story was written in 2004. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, flames will be ignored.

_The Magnificent Seven is the property of John Watson and Trilogy Entertainment, the Mirisch Group, and MGM; and as such, does not belong to me. The song "My Best Friend" is also not mine, but the property of Tim McGraw. A big thank you to writer Mog, who created the ATF AU and lets the rest of us play in the sandbox :) I also have no medical background, so hopefully the injuries and descriptions of in this fic are plausible._

 

Ezra managed to stumble over to the bench before his legs gave out.

Vin gave no indication that he even knew the Southerner was there. He just kept staring at his hands, bright red with the same blood splattered across Ezra himself.  
Everything had gone so wrong…

**1 Hour Earlier**

“Are you sure ‘bout this Ez?” 

Ezra cocked an eyebrow, “Having second thoughts, are we Mr. Tanner?” 

His partner-in-crime scowled. “You know, we have been pushin’ him lately…” 

Ezra sighed, “It is merely a simple gag to lift the ominous cloud which has been hanging over our illustrious leader as of late. Perhaps you consider this joke beneath you?” 

Balanced precariously as he was with the bucket of water on the rickety stool, Ezra missed Vin rolling his eyes.

Just a simple trick…

But that had been before Chris stumbled into the hotel room, bleeding profusely from two bullet wounds and a gash on his head. Ezra had caught him as he fell, oblivious to the water soaking him. All his attention was focused on stopping the bleeding. 

After calling for an ambulance, Vin had joined in his frantic efforts. The ride to the hospital was blurry, he vaguely recalled calling someone…

“Vin! Ezra! Are you two all right?” 

Startled, Vin looked up into the worried green eyes of Mary Travis. _So that’s who Ezra called._

Ezra opened his mouth, and then closed it, lost for words. 

At any other time, Vin would have found that funny. At any other time, his best friend wouldn’t be this close to dying. 

A radio played softly, and Vin let the tune wash over him, smiling a little when he recognized the song. 

_I never had no one that I could count on._  
_I've been let down so many times._  
_I was tired of hurtin'._  
_So tired of searchin'._  
_Till you walked into my life._

_It was a feelin' I'd never known._  
_And for the first time, I didn't feel alone._

Vin smiled a little more. How ironic was it that it was this song playing now? But it was true; up until he had become part of Team 7 he didn’t trust anybody but himself. It hurt less that way. He eyes had met Chris’ once, and that was all it took. Vin would walk through hell and back for Chris, and he knew Chris would do the same for him. Hell, for any of them.

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh, we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

Mary struggled to take deep calming breaths. She absolutely refused to lose another man she loved. She didn’t know exactly what had happened, but the blood and the looks on the two men sitting before her said it all. 

It just wasn’t fair. 

Her relationship with Chris had finally started, after many false starts due to his trouble-seeking team. She was not going to let this second chance at happiness slip through her fingers.

_You stand by me_  
_And you believe in me_  
_Like nobody ever has_  
_When my world goes crazy_  
_You're right there to save me_  
_You make me see how much I have_

Ezra swallowed back his own emotions. 

In his entire life, the only person who hadn’t thrown him out at the first sign of trouble was Chris. Even coming to him under a cloud of suspicion hadn’t deterred Larabee. At first he couldn’t believe it, but now he knew that was the kind of man Chris Larabee was. He had done everything since to make sure Chris wouldn’t regret it, and he sure hoped Chris wouldn’t give up either.

_And I still tremble when we touch_  
_And oh the look in your eyes_  
_When we make love_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh, we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_  
_I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh, we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_

No, Mary refused to even think that Chris could leave her, leave his boys. He was never one to give up, and she doubted that he’d start now.

“Are you here for Mr. Larabee?” 

Three heads turned to look at the doctor. Momentarily unnerved, the doctor continued, “The first bullet grazed a rib and chipped it, but we were able to clean up all the fragments. The second shot was a bit more serious. It ricochet off one rib and nicked his liver. The bleeding has stopped, but he’ll be weak for a while. He required twenty stitches in his forehead, but since the cut followed the hairline the scar won’t be too noticeable.” 

The tension visibly reduced. 

“Can we see him?” Vin asked softly. 

The doctor nodded slowly, “Just as long as you don’t disturb his rest.” 

Mary stopped the two before they could go more then a couple steps. 

“Why don’t I go see Chris first while you two wash up?”

The two looked at themselves, than at each other, then broke out into matching relieved grins. 

“Reckon we’ll do just that, Mary.” 

Slinging a companionable arm over Ezra’s shoulders, the two went to wash up.

_I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_

You're my best friend  
You're my best friend


End file.
